POTO on Space Ghost
by Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: Um, yeah. This is what happenes at 2 am after I've been watching Space Ghost. Have mercy.


Phantom on Space Ghost (God help us all). I don't own these people. And this only here because I find SG to be funny 'cause he's such a big idiot.  
  
SG: (standing in front of his desk and waving to the audience full of phans) Hi everybody! I'm Space Ghost! Tonight we have a very special show for you! That's right! Tonight our guests are the cast of the Phantom of the Opera. (Audience goes wild) Play me to the desk Zorak!  
Zorak: No!  
SG: (readying power bands) Play me to the desk!  
Zorak: I can't!  
SG: Why can't you??  
Zorak: That guy in the mask swiped my console (cut to Zorak. His console has indeed been stolen)  
SG: Well.....play a cd. I won't go to my desk without music!  
Zorak: So who cares? Stay out there and look like a moron for the whole show.  
SG: (blasts Zorak with his power bands) PLAY ME TO THE DESK!  
(a random rock & roll song starts playing, a chandelier falls on Zorak)  
Erik's voice: I DETEST rock music.  
Zorak: (groaning under the chandelier) This ain't gonna be my night....  
SG: (as the monitor rolls down) Please welcome my first guests of the evening, Andre and Fireman.  
Firman: It's pronounced Firman you twit! (turning to Andre) This is the LAST time I EVER let you talk me into ANYTHING!  
Andre: YOU'RE the one always wanting publicity! (the two get into a catfight)  
SG: Uhhh...Moltar, get these two off my screen!  
Moltar: (in the control room) Aww...but I have $5 riding on the bald one!  
SG: Now.  
Moltar: (grumbles and shifts levers and the screen rolls up)  
SG: And now, my next guest...uhh...(looks at card) Carlotta and....and....dammit! Why do I always get the hard to pronounce names!  
Zorak: Get another "smith"?  
SG: (glares at Zorak) Just bring up the next guests....  
(screen rolls down, Carlotta is primping in a hand mirror and Piangi is gobbling fried chicken)  
SG: Greetings citizens! Are you getting enough oxygen?  
Piangi: Oxygen is fine....but do you have any hot sauce?  
Carlotta: (huffing) CITIZEN??!? I am a DIVA!  
SG: umm...ok....Do you have any super powers...like ME? (flexes)  
Carlotta: I can break glass! (hits a reeealy high note and Zorak's head explodes)  
Moltar: (the console bursting into flame) Fire! Fire!  
SG: OW my ears!  
Piangi: That was wonderful darling!  
Carlotta: (smugly) I know.  
SG: Next guest! Now!  
(again the screen comes down. This time with Meg and Mme Giry)  
SG: You aren't going to hurt me are you?  
Meg: Only if you make me mad! (grins)  
Mme Giry: Meg! Behave.  
SG: (thinking to himself) How do I get myself into these messes.  
Random Phan in Audience: Screw this! We want Erik!!!  
Audience: (chanting and getting rowdy) WE WANT ERIK!!!! WE WANT ERIK!!!!!!! WE WANT ERIK!!!!!  
SK: Moltar! Somebody! (gets pelted with a tomatoe) Get this Erik guy before they kill me!  
Moltar: (watching ChIps) Huh? He ain't here man.  
SK: What???  
Moltar: Said this was stupid or something and left.  
SG: Oh man! Zorak, go find this Erik.... Moltar get somebody to fill time with.  
Audience: (getting uglier and more mob-like) WE WANT ERIK! WE WANT ERIK!  
SG: He's ummmm...[C'mon Taddy-boy think of something fast!]....he's in makeup.  
Random Phan: He's lying! Let's lynch him!  
SG: AGGH! I have somenoe just as good! Moltar this had better be just as good!  
(Screen rolls down with Raoul and Christine making kissy faces)  
Another Random Phan: KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Raoul: Not again! AYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Phans rip down the monitor and smash it into little bitty pieces, they also start beating up SG)  
SG: Ow! oof! Now ladies if you'll just wait a sec--OUCH! Moltar! Help!  
Moltar: To hell with this. (walks off to the commissary where he finds Erik sitting at a table and drinking coffee) Show went to hell you know.  
Erik: Won't be the first I ruined. (that cute lil devilish grin of his)  
Moltar: Are those insane chicks in the audience friends of yours?  
Erik: Oh yeah. I got 'em eating outta the palm of my hand. You wouldn't believe it.  
Moltar: Wonder how things are in there.  
(Cut back to studio, all the phans have run off, the studio is trashed, SG is pinned under his desk and is ranting incoherantly)  
SG: No...no I don't want any cheese. I want cake. C'mon give me the cake.... I WANT THE CAKE!!!! GIMMIE THE DAMN CAKE!  
(Back in the commissary)  
Erik: So, you think they killed the fop?  
Moltar: Huh? Oh the one with the hot blonde? Yeah, they took him down good. (laughs)  
Erik: (laughs)  
Moltar/Erik: (Laughs)  
Moltar: Wanna go get some doughnuts?  
(role credits)  
  
Well that was pointless and short. Oh well. 


End file.
